


a-z of the boyz

by myfirstandlast0



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, not sexual, the boyz are a cute lil family, these are just purely punishments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstandlast0/pseuds/myfirstandlast0
Summary: the boyz are a hot group under cre.ker entertainment who have just come back and won the rookie of the year award! they're a tight-knit family and get along well but boys will be boys, and boys are bound to get themselves into trouble.





	1. introduction and notes

WARNING! this story WILL contain non-sexual, parental discipline of minors (and maybe non-minors) please be warned that this is in no way sexual and is simply just a means of corporal punishment between a parental figure and a younger child. this is also fiction meaning anything occurring in this fic is completely made up, i own the stories not the people in it.

note: each chapter will begin with the next letter of the alphabet, so there will be 27 chapters total! rather than the member being the title, it will be the reason they get in trouble in alphabetical order (i.e attention, bullies, c____, so on and so forth.) 

this is also being cross-posted on asianfanfics under myfirstandlast


	2. attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haknyeon hated being a middle "child", he just wants some more attention really.

being the maknae of the group was always nice. you had all your hyungs cuddling you and watching over you, you were constantly teased--but always in a loving way, not to mention, it was nice to be the baby. with the boyz, it was no different. eric was always babied by the older members, juyeon and younghoon acting like they raised youngjae themselves, hardly letting the poor maknae breathe. then there was sunwoo, although second youngest, he was the lead rapper--meaning he was always the center of attention from the group. a lot of the time, sangyeon would ask for sunwoo's help with singing and chanhee and sunwoo had this weird love-hate relationship, which resulted in the two cuddling practically every movie night, not that either would admit it. lastly, there was hyunjoon. he was coddled the most, which only made sense considering he was out for so long because of his ankle and the hyungs wanted to make sure he was always okay, not wanting the poor boy to go through that pain again. jaehyun would give him piggyback rides after long rehearsals and changmin was always playing with him, helping him with dance moves. the maknae line were the babies of the group, the ones who needed the most attention, it only made sense. but for haknyeon, he was neither a hyung or a maknae, he was just there. 

normally, haknyeon would ignore the fact that he wasn't necessarily a "maknae", but recently, he had felt more and more annoyed.

"hey hyung," haknyeon shook jaehyun's shoulder gently, "do you want to play a game with me?"

jaehyun yawned, rolling over in his bed, "maybe tomorrow, i've been busy all day with hyunjoon. ask someone else, okay?"

haknyeon bit his lip, slightly annoyed that his roommate was ignoring him. normally, he and jaehyun would play games and laugh together, considering the two were the loudest. he walked out of their shared room, walking towards the living room. sangyeon and jacob sat on one couch, the oldest running his fingers through jacob's hair as an old movie played on the television.

"hyungs! do you guys want to watch a movie?" the two looked at him, shaking their heads.

"sorry nyeon, jacob and i were about to go to bed. how about tomorrow?" sangyeon smiled, ruffling his hair gently.

haknyeon just pouted, turning and leaving the two eldest. he decided to ask chanhee to hang out, only to see him and eric cuddling, sound asleep. he sighed, checking changmin's room, the dancer shooing him out, saying he was watching a movie. hyunjoon and kevin were asleep, leaving them out. juyeon was still out and wouldn't be back until later, according to younghoon, who had a sleeping sunwoo on his lap. 

"sorry haknyeon, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" younghoon mused quietly, trying not to wake the rapper.

haknyeon just rolled his eyes, storming out and entering his room. diving into bed and burrowing under the covers, trying his best to sleep.

\-----

haknyeon woke up the next morning pissy, still frustrated from the lack of attention the previous night. 

"nyeon! good morning," jaehyun chimed from the opposite side of the room, "how about we go watch a movie today?"

haknyeon rolled his eyes, "i'm fine."

jaehyun frowned, but said nothing, just walking out of the room.

he finally managed to pull himself out of bed, being greeted by the other members, all of them watching the tv as jacob helped younghoon make breakfast. 

"morning!" sangyeon smiled, patting his lap, "come sit with hyung."

haknyeon shook his head, "no."

sangyeon pouted, "you don't want to sit with hyung?"

"no!"

juyeon spoke up, "haknyeon, what's wrong?"

"nothing! just leave me the fuck alone!"

he stormed back into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

the other members in the living room were silent, unsure of why their cheerful member was so gloomy.

"should i go talk to him?" sunwoo asked from juyeon's lap. he hated seeing his friend so upset.

sangyeon nodded, "maybe you can help him."

sunwoo pulled himself up, walking towards haknyeon's room and walking in. the older was laying in bed, facing the wall.

"nyeon? are you okay?"

haknyeon didn't turn away but yelled, "leave me alone!"

sunwoo frowned, walking closer, "nyeon, please."

haknyeon turned and sat up, shoving sunwoo, hard. the younger tripped and fell, crashing against the desk in his room.

"leave me alone! i hate you! i hate everyone!"

jaehyun and sangyeon ran in at the commotion, the leader helping sunwoo up. "are you okay sunwoo? what happened?"

haknyeon's face was red, eyes blazing, "nothing, he just fell." he turned back to the wall.

sangyeon turned him towards him, "stop lying, what really happened?"

"h-he pushed me." sunwoo was quiet, his eyes tearing up slightly.

jaehyun scooped the rapper up, kissing his forehead, "it's okay love, it's okay." he soothed him, carrying him out of the room and back towards the living room.

sangyeon glared at haknyeon, "what is going on with you? why are you acting like such a brat today?"

"just leave me alone, fucking christ." he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

sangyeon glared, walking towards him and yanking him up, swatting his backside twice.

"hyung! stop it!" 

sangyeon ignored him, sitting onto haknyeon's bed before pulling the latter over his lap, tugging his pajama pants down. haknyeon yelped as sangyeon's hand fell, smacking against his butt. even with his boxers on, he could still feel the sting of his palm.

haknyeon kicked his leg, trying to twist away, "stop it! i'm not a kid!"

sangyeon continued smacking, letting his leg pin haknyeon's down as he tilted him forward, allowing his hand to fall against his sit spots. 

haknyeon whined out, his face burying into the comforter as sangyeon continued spanking him.

"you're not a kid? would a kid throw a tantrum about his hyungs being busy and then yell at them when they try to hang out with him? would a kid  _shove_ another member who is trying to help?" sangyeon's voice was quiet and calm, opposite of his hand that continued to smack relentlessly against haknyeon's backside and thighs.

"you never act out, you just wanted attention, didn't you?" haknyeon started sobbing, his tears drumming against the sheet in front of him, "you wanted your hyungs to pay attention to you? you got your attention now, ju haknyeon."

"'m sorry! s-sorry- ow!" 

sangyeon stopped, his hand rubbing against his back. "i know you're sorry, but that doesn't excuse your actions."

haknyeon nodded, sniffling, "i'm r'lly s-sorry."

sangyeon patted his back, "you're almost done."

and with that, he lifted him slightly, pulling his boxers down and ignoring haknyeon's whine. "twenty, bare, and then you're done. this is for hurting sunwoo and swearing."

sangyeon's hand came down against haknyeon's bare ass, the younger screaming out and sobbing as the leader's hand continued to fall, smacking hard against his ass and sit spots before moving down to his thighs. he spanked him five more times, harder than the others, before letting his hand press against his back, rubbing softly. haknyeon cried out, his voice stuttering and stammering out a stream of apologies, sangyeon just shushing him.

after twenty minutes, haknyeon calmed down, sniffling. "i'm really sorry, hyung. i didn't-didn't mean to be a brat."

sangyeon smiled, helping him sit up, letting his ass lay in between his thighs. "i know baby, i know. but i need you to apologize to sunwoo, okay? and the whole group."

haknyeon nodded, burrowing his head into his shoulder. sangyeon smiled, rubbing his back once more before helping him up, allowing the younger to redress himself. once he had his boxers and pants on, sangyeon grabbed his hand, guiding them back to the living room.

once they entered the living room, all the talking stopped, the remaining ten members turning to the two who had just entered. haknyeon gulped, walking towards sunwoo, head down.

"sunwoo, i'm sorry for yelling and shoving you. i was upset and shouldn't have taken it out on you. please forgive me." he stood awkwardly in front of him, stiff. sunwoo smiled, standing up and hugging him tightly.

"of course i forgive you, glad to see you're in a good mood, nyeon."

"and everyone, i apologize for my behavior. i shouldn't have had an attitude and hope you can forgive me for it." he addressed the group as a whole, his head down.

jaehyun was the first to hug him, the others following soon afterward. once each member got around to hugging him, they all sat on the couch, haknyeon positioned carefully on jaehyun's lap as they watched a movie together, haknyeon's previous concerns vanishing in an instant. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted on asianfanfics under myfirstandlast :-)


	3. bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunwoo was a good kid and never got into trouble, except when it came to bullies.

sunwoo was a good kid, despite what others thought. he was kind-hearted towards his members and very respectful as well. not to mention, he was good in school, getting good grades and getting along with his teachers. he only rarely got into trouble, the most being a quick spanking over younghoon's lap when the younger broke something of his, but it had been very quick and hadn't hurt that much. so sunwoo really was a good, level-headed kid, but there was one thing that made him mad more than anything.

it had been a normal day at school, sunwoo had just gotten out of his english class--the class he despised the most--and was about to go to the cafeteria when he heard two guys yelling behind him.

"hey kim," sunwoo turned slowly, slightly annoyed.

"yeah?"

the one guy smiled, "you still in that band?"

sunwoo snorted, "we're not a band, we're a kpop group."

the other guy patted his shoulder, "same difference, you're still with a bunch of losers anyway."

"they're not losers," sunwoo grumbled, shoving the hand off of his shoulder.

the "leader" laughed, "you guys are so fucking pathetic, singing about girls and wearing makeup. what a bunch of gays."

sunwoo turned to him, his voice rising, "don't ever say that about us again."

"what? that you and your bandmates are gay? bet you're all dating each other."

sunwoo didn't let him finish his sentence, turning and punching the guy in the face. the friend yelled, going towards sunwoo but he was punched before he could get close.

"take it back!" sunwoo yelled, on top of the duo, punching them repeatedly.

people started crowding them, cameras being pulled out and filming the fight going on in front of them. sunwoo kept punching them, one of the bullies reaching and landing punches to sunwoo, causing his lip to bleed and his eye to bruise slightly. people were completely crowded around them, everyone either yelling or cheering them on, sunwoo not letting up on the duo.

"what on earth is going on here?" sunwoo immediately stopped fighting, pulling himself off the two boys and turning to the principal.

"mr. hwang, sunwoo just started attacking us out of-"

"i don't want to hear it. all of you, come with me, now." sunwoo gulped, following behind the principal with his head down, his eye and head starting to throb.

\---

suspension. sunwoo was suspended for five days. the two other boys, luckily, got five days also--the principal finding out about their harassment. sunwoo was relatively calm on hearing about his suspension, that is until the principal called sangyeon about it, the young rapper nearly fainting in the office. he was told to wait outside the office until his "family" came to get him, sunwoo dreading his fate the entire time. 

"sunwoo?" the principal's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "your, uh, family is here to pick you up." 

he gulped, standing slowly and walking into the office. sangyeon was talking with the principal, jacob, younghoon, and jaehyun standing right behind him, all of them with a frown on their face and their arms crossed. sunwoo walked in slowly, head down, jacob immediately reaching for his wrist. 

"thank you for informing us of what happened today, principal hwang." sangyeon bowed, "i can assure you sunwoo's attitude will improve before this suspension is over." 

sunwoo already knew just how fucked he was.

the four hyungs all bowed, jacob flicking sunwoo's forehead causing him to bow quickly afterward.

they left after that, jacob practically dragging sunwoo out of the office and shoving him into the car, the other members filing in after. they were all silent, a permanent frown on their faces. 

"as soon as we get home, you are to go to your room. am i understood?" sangyeon broke the silence, his voice barely a whisper.

sunwoo nodded, head staring down at his feet.

much to sunwoo's dismay, they arrived at the apartment shortly after. he slid out of the van, jaehyun landing a hard swat to his bottom on the way out. sunwoo ran inside, slamming his door behind him. 

it had only been about five minutes when his door opened, sangyeon walking in.

"go face a corner, i need to calm down more."

sunwoo opened his mouth to protest but quickly stopped when sangyeon sent him a glare. he walked to the nearest corner, laying his head against the wall. sangyeon walked out, nearly slamming the door behind him.

sunwoo was facing the corner for about twenty minutes when the door finally opened again, the four of them walking in and sitting on his bed.

"sunwoo, come here."

sunwoo walked over, his head down the entire time.

younghoon handed sunwoo an ice pack, letting him lay it against his black eye and jacob put medicine on his bloody lip. "start talking, what the hell happened?" jaehyun spoke for the first time that afternoon.

sunwoo took a deep breath before explaining what had happened earlier. mentioning how the two guys were insulting him and the group and how he was only trying to defend them.

"just because some losers are insulting does not give you the right to fight them, kim sunwoo." jacob scolded, his voice scarily calm. 

"they fucking called me gay, called all of us gay!" he yelled back

younghoon stood up, walking towards him, "do not swear at your hyungs!" he turned him, landing three harsh swats to his ass causing sunwoo to drop his ice pack.

sunwoo glared, "why am i in trouble? i was standing up for us."

sangyeon glared back, "you fought two kids, you gave one a bloody nose and most likely broke the others. people were  _filming_ it sunwoo, what would happen if this got out? all of our fans are going to see you fighting some kids like a punk." 

"they deserved it." he whispered back, eyes glaring towards the floor.

"you are unbelievable sunwoo. do you not feel bad, at all?" jaehyun sighed at him, crossing his arms.

he shrugged, refusing to answer.

"alright, this is how this is going to go." sunwoo looked up at his leader, "you're grounded, for a month. whenever you leave the dorm, younghoon will be going with you. also, we'll be taking your phone until we believe you're responsible enough to have it back. both jaehyun and i will be spanking you." sunwoo started protesting, sangyeon lifting his hand to stop him, "you're getting it bare and jaehyun will use the brush, don't try to argue." sunwoo whined but didn't speak, "lastly, jacob will be using a ruler on you and you're getting your mouth washed out for swearing at us."

sunwoo nodded, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. 

"let's get this over with," sangyeon said, the three others leaving the room to wait their turn. he turned to sunwoo once they left, patting his lap. "come on."

sunwoo sulked over, sangyeon wasting no time in tugging him over his lap, pulling his pants and boxers down shortly after. sunwoo had no time to prepare before sangyeon's hand fell, smacking harshly against his bare ass. whenever sunwoo got spanked in the past, it had always been over his boxers, this hurt a million times worse.

sunwoo cried out as a harsh swat landed against his undercurve, kicking his leg. sangyeon smacked his thigh down, landing more swats against both thighs.  sunwoo cried out, his sobs getting louder as sunwoo continued to spank him, his hand falling quickly and in a rhythm, not bothering to slow or soften as he continued to spank down.

"what did you do wrong, sunwoo?" he finally spoke, not changing his pattern as he continued to spank him.

sunwoo sobbed out, his leg kicking as sangyeon's hand smacked against a sensitive part of his ass. "i-i-i got in a f-fight!" he sobbed out.

sangyeon nodded, "that's right, and why is that bad?"

"b-because it makes the group look b-bad!"

sangyeon let his hand rest against sunwoo's ass, it was a bright red, "not the group, you. people filmed it sunwoo, imagine deobis watching videos of it." he rubbed his hand down sunwoo's back, "i don't want people looking at you like some punk kid who gets into fights."

"b-but-" sangyeon slapped his hand down, sunwoo whimpering.

"no buts. you should know better than to fight, what on earth would possess you to think fighting is okay?" 

sunwoo shook his head, sobbing out, "i-i was mad! they were, were insulting us. i was defending us!" 

sangyeon sighed, "no matter how mad you get, violence is  _never_ the answer." and with that sangyeon smacked his hand down again, harder than he had before.

sunwoo yelled out, kicking his leg--sangyeon smacking it down harshly. sangyeon continued spanking, sunwoo's ass turning a darker shade of red.

"p-please! i'm sorry!"

sangyeon stopped finally, letting his hand run down sunwoo's spine. he continued rubbing his back, letting him calm down more. "i know baby, but we aren't done here."

sunwoo whined out, "p-please, no more." 

"you got suspended sunwoo, that is completely unacceptable. you're lucky i'm not using a belt on you!" sunwoo whined, burrowing his head into the sheets.

sangyeon rubbed his back once more before helping sunwoo up, gently laying him onto the bed.  he left after that, jaehyun walking in shortly after. he sat beside sunwoo, rubbing his back.

"alright bud, you're gonna get 30 with the brush." he rubbed his back once more before patting it and standing, walking over to the drawer and pulling out a wooden hairbrush.

jaehyun sat down, pulling sunwoo over his lap. he let the brush smack down, sunwoo yelling even louder than before. 

"you don't have to count, just think about what you did wrong," he whispered before letting the brush fall three more times, sunwoo whining out with each hit.

jaehyun continued smacking him, alternating each side and hitting his sit spots, sunwoo practically screeching when the brush hit against the undercurve of his ass sharply. after he got to twenty, jaehyun finally spoke again.

"ten more." the brush smacked down harshly, quickly landing ten more scorching swats before it finally stopped, jaehyun tossing the brush aside and pulling sunwoo into his lap. he shushed the young rapper, stroking his hair. "shh, it's over baby. it's okay."

they sat there for a while, jaehyun stroking sunwoo's hair when jacob walked in. he stood by the door quietly, not wanting to scare sunwoo.

he cleared his throat, the two turning to him, sunwoo starting to tear up when he saw a ruler in his hand. "jacob-hyung, please."

jacob smiled softly, walking towards him, "you're not getting spanked anymore, this is for your hand."

sunwoo looked up, his eyes watered up and confused, "w-what?"

jaehyun stood up, guiding sunwoo off of his lap and planting a kiss onto his forehead. he walked out, closing the door behind him. sunwoo quickly pulled his boxers up, not bothering with his pants. 

"i'm going to use this on your hand, as a reminder to not fight anymore." sunwoo sniffled but nodded, jacob standing in front of him. "open your palm,"

sunwoo whined but obeyed, letting his palm shakily open. jacob rested the ruler against it, "i'm only going to give you ten, okay?" sunwoo nodded, closing his eyes. jacob took a deep breath before smacking the ruler down, sunwoo gasping out in pain.

"count them." he smacked again, sunwoo whining out a two. jacob continued smacking the ruler onto his hand, sunwoo crying and counting each number with a shaky breath.

"please hyung, please." he cried when they got to nine. jacob smiled softly, reaching out to stroke his hair, "last one baby, okay?"

sunwoo nodded, squeaking out a ten when the ruler smacked against his palm for the final time, jacob tossing it aside and scooping sunwoo into his lap, landing gentle kisses onto his palm. 

jacob hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead, "one last thing, and then you're done, okay?"

sunwoo had forgotten that jacob was going to wash his mouth out, the younger pouting but not bothering to argue as jacob grabbed his hand and guided him into the bathroom.

he sat sunwoo on the toilet, ignoring the whine he let out when his sore ass made contact with it. he then reached into the cabinet, pulling out a bar of soap and lathering it in the sink, letting it foam up. sunwoo grimaced at it, not wanting to have his mouth washed out like some little kid.

jacob turned the water off, facing sunwoo, "open."

"hyung." he whined out. jacob glared, smacking his thigh, sunwoo yelping and opening his mouth allowing jacob to put the soap inside. he wasted no time in washing his mouth, moving the bar of soap around and scrubbing his tongue. sunwoo had to keep himself from gagging, jacob holding his head up with his free hand as he continued to scrub at his mouth.

"keep this in for five minutes, then you can rinse. okay?" sunwoo nodded, his eyes beginning to tear up again.

jacob stood in front of him, the timer running on his phone. sunwoo squirmed against the toilet seat, using his hand to keep his bottom up. five minutes passed quickly, jacob pulling the bar of soap out of his mouth and sunwoo all but running to the sink, spitting and rinsing his mouth out with water. despite letting the water run in his mouth for a good minute, he could still taste the soap.

jacob turned the water off, rubbing his back, "let's go back to your room, i'm sure you're tired, baby." sunwoo nodded, lifting his arms up to his hyung. jacob laughed but carried him back to his room, gently setting him on his lap. 

sunwoo cried softly into his shoulder, his ass and palm aching and his mouth having a bitter aftertaste of soap. jacob shushed him, kissing his temple before kissing his palm again. the door creaked open and jaehyun and sangyeon entered, younghoon right behind them. they walked up to the duo, joining their cuddle session. younghoon pulled sunwoo onto his lap, kissing his forehead. jaehyun sat beside him rubbing his hand down his leg and kissing his palm. sangyeon sat on the opposite side, playing with his hair while jacob moved in front of him, running his hands down his opposite leg. 

sunwoo finally calmed down after twenty minutes, his voice hoarse as he spoke to his hyungs, "i'm really, really sorry."

sangyeon shushed him, landing another kiss onto his temple, "you're forgiven, it's okay."

sunwoo nodded, his eyes heavy. jaehyun picked him up, gently laying him in bed--face down. the four of them cuddling into bed with him, despite the small bed, fitting tightly. 

"get some rest, we'll be here when you wake up."

and despite the ache of his ass and palm sunwoo fell asleep easily, letting the sounds of his hyung's breathing send him into a deep sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same with 'still kids', let me know if you want me to post these all at once or daily. also, please be sure to leave requests and thanks for reading<3


	4. curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric is the best maknae, even if he doesn't believe so himself.

"alright, let's take a break." changmin sighed out, pausing the music for the fifth time that rehearsal. 

it had been nearing a good two hours and youngjae still could not figure out a part in the choreography. normally, the members would be more understanding and help him out but this had been the fifth break they were having and it was just because of him.

"youngjae, eric, come here." juyeon's voice broke him away from his thoughts. he set his water down, trotting towards his hyung.

"is something wrong? are you sick?" he questioned when youngjae was close, his eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

eric shook his head, "no, hyung. i just can't figure out-"

"then you shouldn't be messing this up still, we have spent more than enough time on your part in the choreography for you to still be making the same mistakes." he sighed, running his hand down his face, "just, try and get it together. okay?"

eric nodded, trying to push away his tears. "of course hyung, i'm sorry."

juyeon didn't respond, just walked away and took a seat on the wall beside hyunjoon. eric bit his lip, turning away from them and walking towards the music, turning it on.

he started dancing, going over the same part over and over, making the same mistake more than once before he would start the music over, ignoring the stares of the other members.

after his fourth time restarting, younghoon spoke up. "youngjae, i think you've gone over this enough."

eric glared, "no, i don't have it yet."

"you won't get it by burning yourself out eric." hyunjae's voice was stern, youngjae glanced over and noticed his face was staring at his phone, not bothering to look up at the maknae.

eric just stayed quiet, his hyungs eventually getting up and getting into position after a prolonged awkward silence. if anyone noticed the tension in the room, no one bothered to bring it up.

 

youngjae practically slammed the car door when he got out, not turning back when kevin yelled at him or when jacob asked him to apologize. he just walked into the dorm and straight to his room, letting the door slam closed behind him.

he sat on his bed and started crying, all of his thoughts and memories from the practice earlier resurfacing. after hyunjae had yelled at him, the rest of the rehearsal had been silent, the only noise being the scuff of their shoes against the flooring and the music, juyeon, and changmin, not offering any critique. 

eric laid down, wiping away his tears. he needed to get better, he was holding them all back. juyeon had said so himself and he would do anything to prove to his favorite--though he would never admit it--hyung. 

he walked into the living room, all of the members chatting loudly around the table, no one bothering to notice eric who had entered into the room. eric glared, pushing his tears away, as he walked out the front door, letting the heavy door close behind him with a slam.

 

he hadn't expected to find himself at the studio, he was just trying to get away from his hyungs. after he had left, his phone immediately started blowing up, all of the members anxious to know where their maknae had gone.

_leader hyung_

youngjae where are you??

_favorite hyung_

please come home its late

_canadian #1_

eric, please, where are you?

_roommate_

youngjae? where are you?

 

eric shut his phone off, not bothering to answer any of them. he set his phone on the table and turned the music back on, getting into position as he went through the dance for the fourth time.

 

it was nearing three am when eric finally left the studio, his eyes heavy with sleep as he covered his mouth with his mask. he should have gone back to the dorm, his phone was still off but he knew that his hyungs were blowing it up, threatening a search party for their maknae.

he decided to walk around instead, enjoying the quiet of the night. it had been months since he had time to himself outside and it felt nice, his previous worries slowly diminishing.

it was around 4 when he found himself getting tired, sitting onto a bench and choosing to close his eyes just for a bit, enough to regain energy to walk home. he laid onto the bench and was asleep in an instant.

"hey kid. kid! wake up!" eric shot awake, rubbing his sleepy eyes and turning to face to face with a cop, his arms crossed.

youngjae yawned, "officer? what time is it?"

"it's nearly 6am kid, why are you asleep on a bench?"

eric paled at that, his stomach dropping, "6am!? i've been out for 7 hours?" 

the cop raised an eyebrow at him, "can i see some id? if you're a minor and out this late without supervision i'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

eric gulped, "i'm, uh, i'm only 17."

the cop shook his head, guiding eric up, "arms out." eric obeyed, instantly feeling handcuffs slapped onto his wrist, "let's go, you're gonna have to come with me."

being in the back of a police car with handcuffs on was probably something eric never imagined would happen, but here he was, on his way to a police station at 6:30 am.

he wished they wouldn't give him bail.

 

eric was sitting in a holding cell for about half an hour when he heard people rushing in, yelling and demanding to know why the hell their maknae was behind bars. 

youngjae looked up from playing with his hands to see jacob and kevin talking to the officer, sangyeon trying to calm the two down as the cop explained what had happened. 

the cops had given eric one call and him being the dumbass he is, called kevin, begging the older canadian to bail him out without anyone else knowing. kevin immediately yelled out to the others that he was currently in prison, not a holding cell. 

so eric knew how mad they must have been, and eric was equally mad at kevin for overreacting and causing his hyungs, namely jacob, to nearly curse out a holding guard. 

"gentlemen, you can take him home. there is no bail, he just isn't allowed to be out after 1 without parental supervision."

sangyeon smiled, shaking the police officer's hand and then bowing, jacob and kevin following suit. eric bowed after, his eyes not meeting the officers.

"stay out of trouble, alright kid?"

sangyeon rested his hand against his shoulder, squeezing it, "we'll make sure of it."

he really wished they didn't let him leave.

the car ride back was silent, jacob laying a hand against eric's thigh while kevin glared at him, sangyeon not bothering to glance at him. 

they arrived at the dorm, sangyeon finally speaking, "sleep, we will deal with your punishment later."

eric nodded and climbed out of the van, not facing any of his hyungs as he walked through the living room and into his room,  jumping into bed and immediately falling asleep. 

 

eric woke up with a throbbing headache and a silent dorm. he glanced at the clock, reading 4:00.  he yawned and sat up, rubbing his temples. 

he hadn't noticed earlier but sangyeon was laying in chanhee's bed, tapping on his phone, waiting for eric to wake up. when he did he sat up, motioning eric over.

"would you like to tell hyung what happened last night?" his voice was calm, he opened his arms and invited eric in for a tight hug.

he started tearing up again, wiping away the tears as he sat on his lap, "i just-i feel like i'm holding everyone back." he whispered, nuzzling his face into sangyeon's shirt.

sangyeon frowned, rubbing his hand down his back, "you are not! son youngjae, you are extremely talented and dedicated and we would never be the same without you." 

eric nodded, sniffling again, "do you mean it?"

sangyeon kissed his temple, "of course baby, we all love you so much."

"i love you too hyung."

sangyeon smiled softly, kissing his temple once more, "we still have some things to discuss." 

eric pouted, not looking up.

"you're grounded, for three weeks. also, since you've shown you aren't responsible enough to have a phone, i'll be taking that as well." 

eric nodded, handing his phone over, "is-is that it?"

"oh, kevin will be the one punishing you."

eric jumped off the bed, "what!? sangyeon-hyung no!"

"yah! he is the one who told me that you were in the holding cell and you had called him." he raised a brow.

eric grumbled but didn't say anything, just sitting back on the bed with a huff.

sangyeon smiled, patting his back, "i'll go get him."

eric groaned when the door opened again and kevin entered, a thin branch in his hand. kevin sat beside him, rubbing his back.

"eric, do you have any idea how worried we all were? we had been calling you for hours after you left and i get a call from you at a  _police_ station?" despite the anger in his voice, he was relatively calm. "what the hell were you  _thinking_?"

eric shrugged, staring at his hands, "i dunno, just needed some air and ended up staying out late."

kevin shook his head, "you know that's unacceptable, you didn't tell any of us and you were alone. what would have happened if someone came up to you and tired hurting you? huh?" 

"i'm not a kid, i would have been-"

"yah! that is  _not_ the point!" kevin was getting angrier, his eyes scowling at him.

eric didn't say anything, setting his mouth in a tight line. kevin sighed, patting his lap for eric to lay over. eric didn't move, crossing his arms.

kevin glared, "i will give you to the count of three to get over my lap or so help me." he warned, eric not bothering to flinch.

"one, two." eric turned away, "three."

kevin stood up, dragging eric towards the bed, the younger letting out a yelp as kevin pushed him over his lap, tugging his pants and boxers down and letting his hand slap down harshly. 

eric whined out as kevin's hand continued to smack down on his ass and thighs, his leg kicking up sharply as kevin managed to hit a sensitive part on his thigh.

"hyung, please!" he whined out, his legs kicking. kevin growled, smacking each thigh harshly before letting his spare leg trap his thighs, preventing them from moving.

kevin continued to spank eric, his smacks growing harsher and eric's sobs gradually growing louder. after twenty more smacks, kevin stopped, guiding eric to a chair by his desk.

"put your hands on this, lean over." eric sniffled but obeyed, his body shaking as he leaned over the chair. kevin walked behind him, the switch he had brought in earlier resting against eric's already red butt. eric's breath hitched, his eyes screwing shut.

"you're getting thirty, understood?" eric nodded, not trusting his voice. kevin allowed him to just nod and let the switch smack against his ass, eric nearly screaming lifting himself up.

"hold still." kevin demanded, pushing him back down and letting his free hand lay against his back, the other hand smacking the switch down. 

eric whined out with each hit, kevin letting the switch fall rapidly and harshly against his ass and sit spots, eric stomping and yelling out with each swat.

"five more." and with that, the switch fell harder than before, eric sobbing out as the last hit fell against his bottom, kevin throwing the switch to the side and immediately guiding eric to sit on his lap, calming the maknae down. 

after fifteen minutes, eric calmed down enough, his breathing returning to normal and his eyes red from crying.

"baby, what happened really?" the pet name caused eric to blush, he buried his head into kevin's shoulder.

"dance practice last nigh'. feel like 'm not good 'nough for the team." he whispered, sniffling.

kevin frowned, hugging him tighter, "why do you think that baby?"

"i-i kep' making 'stakes an-and juyeon-hyung yelled." kevin hugged him, hushing him as he felt tears roll down his face. he wiped his cheeks, cradling his face.

"eric, he wasn't trying to be mean. in fact, as soon as we realized you were gone he instantly blamed himself and wanted to look for you." eric looked up, sniffling, "you are so talented, eric. you make us whole."

eric nodded, sniffling, and hugged kevin tighter. "thank you, 'yung."

kevin kissed his temple, "of course."

they stayed like that a while longer, kevin calming down, when the door opened. juyeon sheepishly walking in. kevin removed eric from his lap, helping him back into his underwear and slipping out of the room.

juyeon immediately picked eric up and placed him in his lap, planting kisses against his forehead and cheeks, letting one land on the corner of his mouth.

"i'm sorry baby, i shouldn't have yelled at you like that at dance practice. i know how hard you've been working, i should've helped you."

eric smiled, hugging him tightly, "it's okay hyung, i forgive you."

juyeon hugged him, stroking his hair, "if you ever feel like this again please tell me, don't scare hyung by running away and getting arrested."

eric blushed and let out a soft laugh, "sorry hyung."

"aish, can't believe this kid! a felon in our own group!" eric laughed as juyeon tickled him, his previous worries and soreness forgotten as he felt his hyungs love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the middle of writing the next chapter but please leave some more requests!!! i'll do any member with any scenario as long as it is NOT sexual :-)


	5. disobeying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjoon just wants to dance without having to worry about his ankle. juyeon just wants his dongsaeng to be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: they don't do any "floor spins" per say in giddy up but just roll with it

hyunjoon and juyeon were very close, it made a lot of sense too. they were both on danceline and spent a majority of their time together. they had never really fought or argued, only slight bickering when the two couldn't decide on what pizza topping they wanted or what movie to watch. it was almost unnatural how well the two dancers got along, which is why when hyunjoon stepped over the line, juyeon was right there to correct him.

\--

the release of their newest comeback meant more hours spent in the studio, either dancing or working on vocals. even with all the stress, the members were overjoyed, practically in tears when creker-pd told them the news that hyunjoon was good to dance and perform again, a huge, beaming smile on his face. they had started planning the choreography then, way too excited to even think about anything else.

juyeon had taken it upon himself to take hyunjoon under his wing and work with him on the dance for right here, seeing as though he was still slowly healing.

it had been a few weeks and the choreography for the members was in full swing, but there was one problem.

"juyeon-hyung, i still think we should add a cool move here." hyunjoon all but whined. they had been trying to improve the choreography for one part in the song and they had been at a disagreement on what to do.

hyunjoon thought that a flip would be cool, and easy to add in, but juyeon thought it would be too dangerous and figured a floor spin would look just as nice and easier, not to mention safer.

juyeon sighed, shaking his head. "hyunjoon, no. if we all did a flip it'd be dangerous. besides, your ankle is still healing and i don't want it to get worse." he ruffled the younger's hair, walking back to the speaker to play the music again.

hyunjoon sighed, sitting up from where he laid on the floor and rolled his eyes. ever since he was out for his ankle during giddy up, juyeon had been smothering him, hardly letting the younger by himself without calling or texting to make sure he was okay. sure, hyunjoon was thankful that juyeon cared so much, but it got to the point that hyunjoon no longer had his sense of independence.

he stood up and got into position when he heard the music start, ignoring the stiffness of his back and juyeon's gaze over him. he was getting annoyed, juyeon may be older but he had no right to treat hyunjoon like a child, especially when he  _asked_ hyunjoon for help with the choreography. he grumbled, going through the motions and ignoring the shaking of his hands. he kept dancing, forgetting everything around him, ignoring the pain he had and his anger, letting the music take over. everything was going fine until it got to the part that the two had been arguing over.

"hyunjoon-yah, remember to do the floor spin!" juyeon all but yelled over the music. hyunjoon ignored him, seeing red. f _uck off, juyeon,_ hyunjoon thought. he wasn't going to do a floor spin, he wanted to do a flip and juyeon couldn't stop him. the music picked up and he looked at juyeon, inhaling before releasing himself and- SHIT! he was too pissed to focus and overshot the flip, falling on his butt and sliding across the studio floor.

"YAH! heo hyunjoon!" juyeon yelled, running towards the younger and pausing the music. hyunjoon winced in pain, looking up at his now pissed friend. he gulped, pulling himself up.

"i  _distinctly_ remember saying how we weren't,  _you especially_ , gonna flip because it's dangerous and your ankle is still healing, and you completely disobey me and do it anyway! you fell, hyunjoon! imagine if it had been worse and you broke your neck or made your ankle worse!" he yelled, shaking hyunjoon's shoulders.

hyunjoon shrugged, his eyes staring at his feet. "it's not a big deal, i just misjudged it. next time i'll get-" he was cut off by juyeon shaking him harder.

"n _ext time!? t_ here isn't going to be a next time, you completely disobeyed my rules and almost killed yourself. do you not even feel bad!?" juyeon was angry.  _oh shit,_ hyunjoon was dead.

"'m sorry, hyung." hyunjoon whispered, the shaking in his hands returning. juyeon sighed, shaking his head before releasing his grip on hyunjoon's shoulders and grabbing onto his wrist, pulling him over to the couch in the corner of the studio.

hyunjoon's eyes widened, understanding what was about to happen. "juyeon! hyung, please! i promise i won't disobey you again, i won't do the flip, i'm sorry,  _please!_ " he all but begged, juyeon ignoring him as he sat down and pulled the younger over his lap, his sweat pants and boxers being bunched around his ankles. juyeon's hand fell and hyunjoon gasped. he felt tears start to well up as juyeon's hand fell again, rhythmically swatting each cheek without slowing or hitting softer.

"hyung, I'm sorry." hyunjoon whispered, yelping when juyeon's hand hit against his sit spots, smacking harder than the ones he laid earlier. he continued hitting, not uttering a word, and after what seemed like hours he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"hyunjoon, you scared me today. when you fell, i, i thought you were going to get seriously hurt! i thought that you'd be back on hiatus. do you know how awful i would feel if you hurt yourself under my supervision? i promised sangyeon to keep you safe and to make sure you don't overdo it." juyeon smacked harsher, his pace picking up and not allowing hyunjoon a chance to breathe between each harsh smack.

"hyung, hyung  _please!_ " hyunjoon yelled, his tears turning into full on sobs. "i'm so sorry!" juyeon sighed, his heart clenching. he smacked down a few more times, harder than the other ones, before laying his hand on hyunjoon's back, rubbing soothing circles.

"shh, let it out." juyeon soothed, his voice soft despite the fact that he was still upset with hyunjoon. hyunjoon laid there and cried, until his sobs turned into sniffles. juyeon pulled him up, mindful of his sore bottom, and sat him on his lap, pulling him in for a hug. hyunjoon sniffled again, wiping his nose with his one hand while the other squeezed juyeon in a tight hug.

"'m really sorry, hyung." hyunjoon whispered again, his voice slightly cracking from all the crying. juyeon shook his head, kissing the younger boy's temple.

"you're forgiven, it's okay baby." he stroked hyunjoon's hair, shushing the younger. they sat there for a while, hugging and cuddling until juyeon pulled hyunjoon up and off his lap. the younger redressed his exposed areas, looking up at juyeon with a soft smile and red eyes.

"come on hwallie, it's late and sangyeon is probably wondering where we are." hyunjoon nodded, yawning slightly as he leaned against the older and allowed him to lead him back to the dorms, his bottom smarting and his heart lighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this from an old fic i had written a year ago with two seventeen members (if u can guess who i'll give u a sticker) and thought it'd be fitting for these two<33
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates!! i've been super busy and have had zero motivation but i'm back so leave requests ^__^
> 
> also check this chapter out on asianfanfics (under the same title)


End file.
